


An Oozing Wound

by UniKanaya



Series: Red, Green. and Blue [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Darth Maul is a loser and I love him, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kinda slowburn??, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plo Koon is the best dad, Reader has dad issues, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniKanaya/pseuds/UniKanaya
Summary: This is where you live your life from a stupid, emotional Padawan into a wise, emotional Jedi. It didn't help that your friend needs to comment and sassed his way out of everything...It also didn't help that something was burning the back of your mind, giving you flashes of the past. Of something long forgotten.But hey, you could just ignore it all, right?





	1. Tug and Pull

**Author's Note:**

> Heeelllloooooooooooooooooooooooooo, I'm Uni and my love for the red tomato and the sass master are out of this world. Have fun.

    Legs crossed, hands on your lap, chin out and eyes closed; meditating always came easy for you when you were having a troubled mind. Breathing in and breathing out calmly, you felt the Force surround you like a warm blanket, as if the force itself is protecting you from the unsteady future you felt. But in reality, it was the early morning sun basking you in its warmth.

    And yet, there was this part of the force that was burning you from the back of your mind, threatening to burn you alive. So dark it was, so powerful, that you struggled to keep your mind calm today.

_Chaos surrounding you; the cries of the native people there, the corpses littered around you. You stood still, unmoving. Flashes of blood and the demonstration of power you held over such a powerful species made you swell with dread._

_Your heartbeat quickening, hands shaking, and the Force around you shook. It seems the planet is dying with the way the grass dies around you, and quickly, spreading out evenly._

_You were doing this._

_You were sucking the living being of this planet._

   You gasped and collapsed forward, hands supporting you before your whole body could reach the ground. You shut your eyes tightly and focused on your breathing.

   “Troubled, you seem to be my young Padawan.”  A person said behind you.

   You quickly stood up and turned around to look at the elder who was currently sitting on top of a large rock not far from you. “Master,” You gave him a bow, “You scared me.” Your master chuckled and motioned his hand towards him. You walked closer and jumped up to where your master sat; sitting beside him.

   “Good, this morning is, yes?” He hummed. You giggled and looked towards the horizon. “Good morning to you too, Master.” You greeted happily. “So quick, your mood change is, young one.” You rolled your eyes and scoffed playfully. “There’s no reason to be sad over some silly dreams, Master.”

   Your master shook his head slowly. “Visions, I believe they are.” You sighed and slouched your shoulders. “More like memories of a distant past…” You murmured as your master nodded with a short hum. “All the more careful, you must be, my apprentice.” Your master said as he sat up, his cane helping him up. “Come,” He brushed his robes from the dirt that clung to his clothes. “Late we will be if we do not hurry.”

   He turned around and walked away, but before that he quickly swings his cane towards you, to which you blocked it with your forearm.

   “Master!” You protested. Your master giggled and nodded in approval. “Improving, your reflexes are!” He patted your head with his hand. “Now, come my young Padawan.” You sighed and stood up.

   “Yes, Master Yoda.” You said, following your master down to where the peace keeping were held.

* * *

 

   The negotiation went well as expected by your master. He held great trust in you to gain their trust and gain their trust you did. You can’t help the stupid grin on your face as you walked out from the tent.

   “You did well, young one.” Master Plo said beside you. You smiled and bowed to him. “Thank you, Master Plo.” You stood straight again, “If not for Master Yoda’s teachings I would embarrass myself in there.” You joked to which he chuckled.

   “Not surprising if you embarrassed yourself again, Apprentice.” You groaned out loud when Yoda emerged from the tent behind you. “Master…” You whined as Master Plo chuckled again and shook his head at you. “All in all, Padawan.” Your gaze shifted back to the Kel Dor. “You should be proud of what you did in there.” You couldn’t even stop the stupid grin from returning as your eyes went to your master.

   If sensing your attention seeking habits; Yoda chuckled and said, “Proud for you, I am, my young Padawan. Free time you may have for today.” You also can’t help but let out a loud hiss of ‘Yesssssss!’ under your breath before you bowed to the two of them.

   “Thank you, Masters.” They bowed back as they watch you walked rather quickly away from them.

   “Your Padawan is improving, Master.” Plo Koon said to the elder. “The Force is strong within this one.” Yoda said hesitantly as he sighed and started to walk along side with his fellow Jedi. “There are rumors spreading in the Temple about her,” The Kel Dor informed. “It involves her…” Plo paused for a moment. “Visions.” 

   Yoda sighed again and shook his head. “Worse, they are getting…” Plo made a worried face and looked away. “May the Force guide her…”

   Walking through a couple of tents away from the Jedi Masters, you looked up to see the sun was not fully set and the green lush planet was enveloped by the color of the red sun. You inhale and exhale as your optimistic smile took over you.  

_Come._

   You froze; the fire on the back of our head coming back again and you began to sweat.

_Follow._

   Something was pulling you from the far end of the forest, where thick trees of unknown fauna and floras inhabit. ‘ _Is this the Force?’_ You questioned yourself. You should get your Master and warn him about this, ask him about-

**_Obey._ **

   You choked on your own spit and let out a shuddering breath, you then hesitantly walk towards the darkening path, hands clenching on the either side of your body. 

   The trail was full of rocks and roots that you had to jumped and ducked. The pull was getting stronger and stronger,

 _I must be on the right path,_ you sighed as your hand rest on an old large tree. _Master is going to **kill**_ _me…_

   A frustrated roar came not far from your left. You crouched and slowly made your way over to the source of the sound, hiding yourself behind the thick bark of a tree. To your surprised, you saw a young male, maybe a year or two older than you, smashing the living shit out of the makeshift dummy with a twig.

  What struck you the most about this teen was his blood red skin and his tattoos, the horns sprouting from his head making him look like he was wearing a crown. This indicates that he is, indeed a Zabrak.

 And you were _fascinated_ by him.

   You yelped when he growled loudly, his eyes stare right into your soul. “H-hi,” You waved timidly at him. He growled again and lifted up his so-called weapon up but as quickly as he lifted the wood, he discard the weapon with an angry hiss and threw the thing to the ground, looking at his injured palms.

   “Oh my,” You gasped loudly. The friction from the wood with his palms left splinters and blisters on the skin. You quickly walked towards him and gently held his hands in her. The boy growled and tried to yank his hands away but you just held him just a little tighter. “Hold still,” You said. “I’m trying to help you.”

   The boy growled again. “I do not need your help.” He grumbled under his breath. “Ah, he speaks.” You smirked as he snarled; showing his sharp canines at you. You inspected his wounds and later clicked your tongue at how badly injured his palms were.

   “Let’s sit there,” You tug gently at his limb.

   “Why,” He demanded to know.

   “So I can treat your wounds, duh.” You said as you sat down

   “I do not need your help.” He repeated.

   “Well, helping you makes me feel better.” You glare at him. “Now, sit.” You pat the ground beside you. The red boy groaned but sat down next to you and extended his hands.

   You smiled gently at him and proceed to pluck the splinters out, quietly enjoying the silence. The boy can’t help but feel the tug in his twin hearts when you smiled so gently at him.

   He blamed the puberty.

   “My name is (Y/n).” You looked up to him; surprised to see he jerked his head to the side, indicating he was staring at you. He then glared at you, “And my name is ‘I-don’t-care’” You scoffed before rolling your eyes at him, continuing to nurse his palms.

   “Now hold still,” You hovered your palm above his and close your eyes. The boy, who you cannot see, gave you a skeptical look. You inhaled and tried to focus on gathering the Force around your palms. The Zabrak widen his eyes when he felt the Force gathered on top of his bloody hands. Slowly but surely the wounds were closing on its own.

   You let an exhausted sigh and scratched the back of your neck nervously. “Uhh, sorry,” You apologized. “I could only heal you this much.” He flexed his hands twice. Sure it stings, but at least it doesn’t hurt as before.

   Silence took over again when you started to bandage his palms gently.

   Through the silence, the young Zabrak decided that giving you his name was a way to say thank you. But, should he give you his old or current name?

     _No,_ He thought. A new beginning, a new name. He needed to start getting used to his new name anyway.

   “Maul,” Your gentle eyes looked up towards him to which he looked away, hated the sudden tug at his hearts again.

   “My name is Maul.” He murmured under his breath.


	2. Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending time with the tomato and the dads
> 
> Tomato is angry. >:(

   You were not used to sparring with a Jedi Master, much less with a possibly ancient Kel-Dor. He was, in many aspects, above you. You made this as an excuse when he literally put you down.

   His blue lightsaber slashed right above your head as you barely dodged his upcoming attack. “Concentrate, Padawan.” Plo said, muffled by his mask. His lightsaber parried your green. “I’m trying, Master.” You said before you could stop yourself.

   “Do, or do not.” Your Master shouted from above, looking over the spar between his friend and his padawan. “There is no try.”

   You grumbled under your breath as you slashed your saber towards Plo’s head as your other blade tried to attack his right arm.

   Somehow, Plo Koon blocked both of your attacks and used his Force Push to knock you against the stone wall behind you. You let out an ‘oof’ when your back hit the hard surface and you fell to the ground face first; both sabers falling out of your hands.

   Yoda chuckled while Plo smiled behind his mask. You, however, growled low underneath our breath. “Giving up, are you, my young Padawan?” The green little alien said; amusement in his tone. “I would rather rest here, Master” You said as your body lay still on the ground. It was Plo’s turn to chuckle as he helped you up; his hands lifted your body.

   “You did well, young one.” He brushed the dirt off your shoulder with a flicked of his hand. “More so then young Kenobi.” At the mention of your friend, you smiled proudly at the Kel-Dor. “To fuel her pride, I beg you not.” Yoda tiredly said as you rolled your eyes playfully.

   “Do you have any injuries, Master Plo?” You asked; your hands ready to heal. Plo shook his head and patted yours. “Wounds are meant to be remembered, Padawan.” His jaw moved as he talked. “Not all of them deserve to be erased.”

   You made a skeptical face at him and your master to which both of them laughed whole heartedly. “You will understand when you get older, little one.” You huffed and brushed the remaining dirt on your robes.

   “I’m not little anymore, Master.” You protested. “I’m 16…”

   “And I’m 320 in Kel-Dor years.” Plo said, basking in amusement when he saw your eyes widen in surprise. “May I leave now Masters?” You whined before both of them nod.

   You bowed, “I’ll see you both at dinner.” And with that you turn around a walked towards your current meditation spot.

* * *

 

   You sat silently, watching the horizon; the setting sun on this isolated planet was always so beautiful. Sadly, tomorrow you and your Masters need to leave the system to report your success on the negotiation to the Supreme Chancellor. You were also sad that you won’t see the Zabrak you encountered yesterday.

   You smiled to yourself, remembering the events after you healed his injured palms. You mostly talked to yourself and let your mouth running the rest of the day, with him only replying with either one-liners or annoyed grunts. But you knew he was listening. You knew he was interested in you as you were towards him.  You told him you were a padawan and you were grateful of the life your master gave you. He seemed to twitch every time you mentioned Jedis so you kept that topic at arm’s length.

   He sometimes made crude remarks about you and other things but it only made you laugh and punch his shoulder. Whenever you complain about something though, he was smirking at you. Amused to how emotional you truly were.

   The sudden shift in the Force behind you made you swiftly block the attacker that was leaping towards you with a twig. You gasped at the impact when the attacker violently hit their weapon against yours. Your eyes widen when you saw the familiar tattooed face.

   “What in the kriff, Maul?!” You shouted as he growled.

   “ _Sloppy_ ” He said lowly. You let out a surprised gasp when he swiftly attack you with his own twig. His was longer and it reminded you of a staff rather than a saber. He twirled his so-called staff around his body, walking slowly around you like a predator.

   “Maul…” You called out hesitantly. He was so silent when he attacked, yet so powerful. You could barely block the sheer power of his onslaught. “What Form am I using, _little one._ ” He demanded the answer as he mocked you. You shuddered at how low his tone was.

   “ _Answer!_ ” He shouted. He continued the attack as he forced you to take more of a defensive form. You stumbled for the answer with a series of ‘Uh’ and ‘Uhms’.

   “Form seven, Juyo!” You shouted after he growled the second time. He then let out a somewhat pleased hum at your correct answer but his attacks only grew more powerful. You blocked his staff that was aimed across your chest.

   Your faces were so close; you could feel his breath on you.

   You were afraid. Terrified, when you locked your eyes with him. His eyes were filled with rage and anger and you noticed they were slightly more golden than yesterday. “You’re going to die if you keep displaying this pathetic display of power.”

   You narrowed your eyes and pushed him back with Force Push. “Jedis don’t attack, they defend.” You said sternly to which he snarled.

   “Then tell me, _Jedi_.” He hissed. “How do you defend against _this_.” He extended his limb and his hand looked like he was gripping an invisible neck.

   Well, your neck to be specific.

   You gasped and clawed your skin as his hand forcefully motioned downwards. Your whole body kneeled to the ground, your throat burned. You pushed Maul with the Force as hard as you can against a large tree. He was hurt enough to let go of his Force Choke on you.

   You quickly ran towards him as you unsheathe your saber. With a roar, you pinned him against the tree, green uncomfortably warm against his neck.

   Your determined face and panting form was a sight to behold, to him anyways. Maul’s breathing was heavy but his demeanor is calm. He can’t help but felt the attraction towards you grew when he saw how _angry_ you look.

**_Do it._ **

   You hissed when the buring sensation came. You shook your head as if to shake the feeling away.

   “You’re going to die someday if your masters keep holding themselves back.” His tone was calm and somehow you knew he was concerned about you.

   You slowly inch your saber closer towards his neck. “Form six, Niman.” You said to him. “The Force is most used in this form,” You hissed at him. “Because the Force is strong within me, _Sith._ ”

   “Is that so?” He hummed.

   Your abdomen suddenly felt warm, you looked down but weren’t surprised when you saw there was a bright red saber almost touching your torso. You sighed and sheathe your lightsaber as he sheathed his. You turned around and sat on the ground. Now watching the moons appear at the horizon.

   To your surprise, he sat next to you; his legs crossed. “I am not allowed to kill a Jedi yet.” He said lowly. “Wow, what a relief.” You said in a monotonous way possible. “You’re mother must’ve been proud.”  

   He furrowed his brows. “None of your business.” He hissed.

   There were a few moments of silence, and within that time you realized how different the two of you were. You sighed and rubbed your face against your palm. “I hate this.” You complained.

   “I thought Jedis aren’t supposed to feel.” He said; his tone light. You pulled your hands away from your face and turned your head to look at him. He was smirking. “Well, I’m not a Jedi yet.” You defend yourself. “Good thing you’re not, little one.” Your face burned with embarrassment.

   “You were watching.” You huffed.

   “And you were pathetic.” He added. You pout at him and tried to hit his shoulder, but he was quick to put his palm around your fist before it made contact to his skin.

   “I hate you…” You whined without venom to which he hummed again; smirk wider than ever. He held your hand with an uncharacteristic gentleness and led it towards his tattooed mouth.

   “Careful, little girl...” His tone was low; barely above a whisper. His golden gaze watching you deeply as he knew your flesh was burning. “Hatred will lead you towards the dark side.” He mouthed against your fingers as your heart fluttered.

   “Maul…” His twin heart tugged again at how painfully sweet your voice sounded making him hum, the vibrations rippled through your body. He slowly tugged your limb towards him as his other hand lay gently on your cheek. You didn’t know why you followed through.

   Face incredibly close to one another, he can particularly breathe in your scent.

   And it was **intoxicating**.

 

   His eyes followed the way your tongue darts out to lick your dry lips as your eyes were concentrating on his tattooed ones.

   How did you go from fighting to almost kissing within two hours?

   You met him yesterday for fuck’s sake!

   You shift your head as quickly as possible, making his lips collide with your forehead. You sighed shakily, “I can’t have emotional attachments, Maul…” You whispered. “Especially with someone I just met yesterday, whom I discovered today, is a Sith in training.”

   Maul chuckled bitterly against your skin, “I can be your dirty secret.” He said playfully.

   “I…” You started, quickly pulling away. “I have to go eat dinner.” You stood up and brushed your robes with your hands. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” You said hesitantly at him and begin to walk away.

    Little did you know, Maul has already missed your addicting scent the minute you left him.

* * *

 

   Maul could smell you before he heard you.

   The young Zabrak was meditating, basking in the early sun as you silently stood behind him.

   “I’m leaving today.” You said, scratching the back of your head.

   “Bye.” He replied. You were taken aback by his harsh tone.

   “We may not see each other again.” You pried him to which he hummed. You huffed and walked away. You didn’t need this, dammit. You need to keep your emotions in check before you get back to the ship. But before you could walk three steps away from him, Maul tugged your arm and forcefully kissed you.

   The kiss was short lived yet passionate. It was Maul who pulled away first.  “I have a feeling that we will see each other again one day.” He said almost in a somber tone, rubbing your cheek with his thumb back and forth.

   “If the Force lets us, then we will.” You said as he rolled his eyes at your typical Jedi ways. “Hopefully, under better circumstances…” You held his hands in your palms and looked into his gold eyes.

   “Good bye for now, Sith.” You whispered against his lips

 

   “Good bye, Little Jedi.”

 

Somehow, he knew that you won’t run your mouth to the Jedi Counsel about him.


	3. Hello, Holo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were home.

   Ah, home at last.

   You laid your satchel on the corner of your plain, but somehow messy, room and you let yourself fall onto the mattress, dust flying everywhere after the impact.

   Reporting back to the Council _and_ to the Supreme Chancellor took a toll on you than it should have, but thankfully both of them approved of your decision you made on the forest planet. Your Master had given you the courtesy to rest for the day, since you did well on task that was given to you and your masters.

   You blushed as soon you remembered the mission.

   How could you, a soon-to-be Jedi, let a stranger played with your feelings and then _kiss_ you?

   It was shameful, embarrassing and most of all forbidden; Yoda would give you an earful if he knew this.

   Then again, some Jedis are permitted to get married and have kids—

 _No_ , You thought, shaking the idea away. _Are you crazy? He’s a karking, Sith._ You screamed at yourself in your head and closed your eyes.

_No emotion,_

_No emotion,_

_No emotion ,_

   You repeated this inside your head over and over again. The Code itself will remind you of who you are, you thought.

_No emotion,_

_No emotion—_

**_But, there is Passion._ **

   You hissed and quickly held the back of your neck, where it was burning. As if on cue, something rang within your room. You sat up and opened one of your eyes, still clutching the back of your head.

   The ringing was numbing, as if it was muffled by layers of cloth. You looked around your room, trying to find the source of the sound—

   Ah, it was inside your satchel.

   You tried to ignore it, you really did. But then the unknown device won’t stop ringing, you had no choice to silence it.

   You walked toward your satchel and plunged your hand into the bag and feel it around. You pulled out your dirty robe and sure enough the ringing was within the pocket of the cloth. Putting your hand in the pocket, you felt a solid device that collided with your fingertips.

   Of course, you pulled the item out.

   It was a holoprojector.

   Curious as to why it was within your bag, since you never had a holoprojector in the first place, you clicked the button and answer whoever was calling you.

   It was then your blood turned icy-cold when the hologram came to life.

   “Took you long enough.” Maul grumbled, clearly not pleased with the waiting he had to put up.

   “ _Maul—_ “ You hissed at him, “When did you—“

   “When we kissed,” He shrugged as you blushed, hoping no one outside could hear the conversation. “You were very distracted.” He mocked to which you frowned.

   “I was not-“ A knock and followed by your name from the other side of the door made itself known. You knew very well who called you and you were very happy to hear from him.

   Sensing your sudden change of positive aura around you, Maul frowned.

   “Who’s that.” He demanded to know.

   “None, of your business, Sith.” You whispered to him, a smirk plastered on your face. Making sure you knew that he was frowning. “I’ll talk to you later, hot-shot.”

   “Wait-“

   Well, too late. You ended the transmission and tossed the holoprojector on your bed. Opening the door, you were greeted by a friendly smile and a bow to which you bowed back.

   “Hello, Obi.” You smiled.

   “Hello, (Y/n).”

    “Why are you here?” You asked him.

   “I was wondering if you wanted to spar with me tomorrow.” You smiled brightly and nodded. “Yes, of course!” You beamed. “I’ve been sparring with Master Plo for a week and it wasn’t fun, mind you.” Obi-wan laughed, because he understood how exhausting it was to spar with the Kel-Dor.

   Your relationship with Obi-wan Kenobi was a mix of sibling-love to borderline flirting with each other. This was the only attachment that you and Kenobi, but mostly you, were willing to acknowledge.

   Kenobi, you sense, was beginning to deny the status between you after his long mission with his master, Qui-gon on Mandalore. You tried to comfort him about the mission, but he shut you out completely every time you ask.

   “Look, Ben.” You called him. “I would love to tell you about the mission but I’m dead-tired and need a couple of hours of rest.” Smiling softly up at him.

   “Ah, yes.” He realized. “Of course, I will see you tomorrow then.”

   You nodded to him.

   “Good night, (L/n)”

   “Good night, Kenobi.”

* * *

 

   You completely forgot about the holoprojector until it rang again for the second time.

   You groaned into your pillow. You didn’t need the rude awakening. Especially, when it was 3 AM in the morning. You smashed the button.

   “ _What._ ” You growled at him.

   “You were asleep.” It was more of a statement than a question.

   “Yes, I was.” You grumbled. “It’s the only logical thing to do when it’s three in the morning.” Sarcasm within your tone.

    Maul rolled his eyes. “Over-dramatic, as always.”

   “Excuse you,” you hissed. “How do you like it if I wake you up with this holo?” You frowned at him. Maul looked away slowly and grumbled. “What was that?” you rubbed your eyes.

   “I said,” He exhaled.

   “I would be content.” He whispered loud enough that you could hear. You huffed in defeat, heart melting at how cute he was being.

   “What do you want Maul?” You said softly to him, making him look up to you.

   “Talk...” He said in a somewhat softer tone.

   “Then let’s talk.” You smiled softly at his hologram form. 


	4. Hologram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oopsie ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for everyone that clicked the Kudo button and took the time to comment lovely ideas and complements. Especially, Nightdragon!
> 
> So, here's a little treat for you all ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

   Weeks, months, and years had pass, you were now 20 years old and ready to take on the title of Jedi Knight in the next 2 years, to Maul’s dismay that is. He made it clear many times before the distaste he has with the Jedis and their Code.

   You, being a Padawan yourself, always asked him to why he took so much interest in you. He just shrugged and sometimes (well always) ended the call quickly.

   Sure enough, late night talks with the Sith-to-be became a part of your daily life. You were beginning to crave his attention as he craved you and your…

   Other intimate parts…

   Flirting wasn’t foreign to you either but that rarely happens. When it does though, you slowly acknowledge the attraction you have towards him and smile every time he points out the little improvements you have developed.

   Speaking of the Zabrak, he has been distant these last few months. He was more stoic and harsher with his words than ever. He ended the call more quickly and called you less and less with each passing time.

   You were afraid to admit ot broke your heart and you sensed your master took noticed on your odd behavior lately. Every time he comforted you about the matter, you quickly dismissed it as female biology problems.

   Of course, your beloved Master knew that you were lying and he didn’t like it one bit. But he also knew that if he kept pushing, the problem won’t go away. He was fully aware you could solve whatever problems you had with ease.

   Except, for the visions that he was trying to help.

   “Padawan (L/n)?” A youngling snapped you out of your trace.

   “Ah…” You sighed. “Sorry, little one.” You said sheepishly smiling softly to them. “Are you all done building your sabers?” you asked the group of Younglings as they nodded to you, their face were eager to ignite the sabers they had built.

   “Alright, Younglings.” You smiled at them. “Shall we light them on?” You asked as their eyes sparkled and let out a chorus ‘Yes’.

   “And, now.”

   The weapons buzzed to life as a series of blue and green lit up the room, shadows dancing across the floor.

   The Younglings let out a ‘Woaah’ under their breaths and gazed upon their new sabers.

   “Now, Little Ones.” They averted their eyes towards you as you took out one of your sabers from its binding.

   “This weapon,” You unsheathed the saber, green light emitted from the core. “Is your life.”

   The Younglings nodded slowly. “Yes, Padawan (L/n).”

   “Do not lose this, my dear ones.” You tone was soft but your eyes were sharp as you look them one by one. “If you do, then you are truly lost.”

   The children bowed to you. “Thank you, Padawan (L/n)”

   You nodded back with a smile and ruffled a youngling’s head.

   “Enough for today, Young Ones. You may go back to your rooms.”

* * *

    A hard kick to his chest sent Maul flying across the room. His back collided with the metal floor with a loud shameful smack, his saber rolled a few feet away from his being.

   “Master, that lightsaber is your life.” The combat droid talked as it ran towards the Zabrak, ready to attack.

   Maul growled underneath his breath and quickly jumped by the time the combat droid was on top of him. The red-skinned sentient hopped on top of the droid’s shoulders and quickly snapped its neck. The droid then let out a few beeps and fell to the floor with a ‘clank’.

   Maul snarled and spitted out the blood inside his mouth to the ground. He whipped blood off of his lips with his hand as he called out his saber with his other. He caught something foul with his nose and at first he thought it was the droid, until he lifted up his limb and took a sniff.

 _Ugh_ , he could really use a shower.

   Walking into his chambers, Maul looked at the holoprojector that was neatly placed on his desk. Suddenly, he was ten times more exhausted than he was supposed to.

   He should stop calling you.

   He told himself that you were a distraction to his training, to his path, to his _destiny_.

   But in reality, he doesn’t want his Master to kill you or worst, his Master ordering him to be the one who does the deed.

   He couldn’t handle the heartbreak even though he knew it will only make him stronger—

 _No,_ he thought.

   The Dark Side was all about Passion and he decided that you were his _passion_.

   Ok, maybe one call won’t hurt.

   The Zabrak walked towards his desk to hold the holo within his palm and pushed the button with his pointy finger. Waiting for you to pick up, he decided to sit down on the edge of his bed.

   Maul almost dropped the device and ended the call entirely when he was greeted by your desperate whimpers and erratic breathing.  His other hand that wasn’t holding the holoprojector was curled into a fist and began to tremble, struggling to keep his lungs even.

   He never, in all of the years the both of you exchange conversation, found you in such a compromising position.

   “ _Maul_ …”

   Maul took a shaky breath as he shuddered and then growled out the pet name he had given you.

* * *

 

   “ _Litte Jedi._ ”

   Gasping, you shifted your gaze towards the source of sound.

   You had accidentally answered the holoprojector with your foot as two of your fingers were circling the little bundle of nerves on top of your entrance and you can clearly how the red-skinned Zabrak was struggling.

   He could almost smell you from where he was.

   You could die right then and there from embarrassment. Knowing your nature to how quick you can end the call, Maul growled.

   “ ** _Don’t._** _”_

   You shuddered, the hair of the back of your neck standing.  

   “ _Continue…_ ” He growled again but this time it was softer, gentle, and almost desperate in its own twisted way.

   You can’t help but hesitantly nodded back at him and bit your bottom lip as you began to rub your clit.

   The sensation of someone watching you, someone that you have been desperately trying to see him as the enemy, to see him as mere destruction, was endearing you to push the Code further and further away from your mind and the burning pain that you _knew_ it was the Dark Side made this even more fucked up.

   You throw your head back and moaned his name under your breath.

   Maul reacted more violently to your moans.

   He started to growl and purred your name with adoration as he fisted his cock.

   “Look at me, Little Jedi.” He growled out again and you did look at him.

   You looked at how his body was slouched and his muscles were tense and rippled with every jerk he made. Thanking the Force he always walks around half naked you remembered every little detail on his skin. Especially, his tattoos, and you adored his tattoos, you want to be there and trail the ink with your nails. Lick every sweat that trailed his bare chest and spine.

   “ _Sith._ ” You breathed out as Maul sighed heavily.

   You began to rubbed faster and let out more incomplete sentences starting with ‘Please’ and his name, along with his title.

   You were close, so close and Maul knew because of how _wet_ you were and the sounds were loud enough for anyone who had ears heard your moans.

   You muffled your scream with the sleeve of your robes as you came.

   Seeing your juices on your hand was the only push he needed to snap the pleasure apart. Maul groaned and examined his hand, and then the holoprojector; you were sprawled on your mattress, hair messy and your robes were wrinkled.

   His breathing stopped when he saw you lifted up your dirty hand to lick your palm clean; your eyes held certain adoration to him and only for him.

   “ _Careful, little girl_.” Maul growled to which you only smirked.

   Slowly, you changed your pants and cleaned up the mess. Smiling softly to the holo, you could see that Maul had put his pants in place too.

   “Good night, Maul.” You whispered and ended the call/

   Now, he really does need to take a bath.


	5. Not an Update but I Have Good News

Hello everybody, It's been awhile!

I just wanted to say thank you so much for leaving comments and kudos <3 needless to say, the good news is I'm going to rewrite this fanfic because I am not happy with the pacing and how I convey the story. So, in the future, I hope I can deliver a better story line and pacing. 

And one of the major reasons why I never updated was...  _well,_ have you seen Rebels? It broke my heart but at the same time I felt relieved that he finally got what he wanted; hope and peace. (it's what I thought anyways)

Now, keep an eye of the Maul fic in a couple of days from now. The title will be **An Oozing Wound [REWRITTEN]** see you then!

Love, UniKanaya


End file.
